


Intimate Blades

by jeanm3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Bickering, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry is Hung, Hung Harry Potter, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Riding, Shaving, Smut, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanm3/pseuds/jeanm3
Summary: Draco and Harry have many little rituals, but one of them is particularly intimate and requires a certain level of trust. It's Draco's favorite. After bickering with his boyfriend, of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Intimate Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I finally managed to finish this fic that I have in work since November! Hallelujah! It's just pure smut and a little of fluff!  
> I'm working on others fics, I hope I have the inspiration to finish them as soon as possible, but for the time being, I hope you enjoy this little thing! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

As usual, they did it in the bathroom. It has been a while since the last time. Harry had been away on a mission for some time and when he came back all they could think of was making up for the lost time. Kissing until they had no air in their lungs. Exploring each other’s bodies like the first time. They had never had so much sex, but in their defence, it had been the longest time they had spent away from each other. Two weeks when Draco had to sleep in an empty bed, touching himself as the only way to satisfy his sexual desire. So, as soon as Harry walked through the door, he could not control himself. 

It was not until a couple of days later, after they regained the ability to be in the presence of each other without ending up naked on the floor or a piece of furniture, that they resumed one of their most intimate rituals.

The steam of the hot water fogged the mirror and the green tiles of the walls. Harry sounded cheerful, humming in the shower, as he took out from the cabinet under the sink all they needed. Their first time came to his mind. Between arousing and excitement, he had almost come untouched and Harry had been not far from it once he was done. And while the initial thrill was now just a reminiscence of discovering something new, he was still feeling enthusiastic.

The water stopped, signalising that Harry was done with the shower. His lover stepped out, wrapping himself in his white bathrobe, drying his body, as drops fell on the carpet under his feet. “Where do you want me?” Harry asked eyes as green as ever without the constriction of his glasses, which he handed to him so he could see again. “The chair in the middle.” He pointed with a nod and Harry flashed a wicked smile. He was not the only one who looked forward to the intimate experience, apparently.

He tightened the belt of his ice-blue silk nightgown, as he kneeled in front of Harry, who watched with a predatory glint in his eyes every movement. Placing his hands on his knees, he made him open wide. Eyes locked together. Without a word, Harry opened his bathrobe. Draco drunk in the glorious view of the man, all beautiful light dark skin covering the strong muscles of his chest, abs and legs. Dark hair obscured his broad torso and a tantalizing happy trail led to his low abdomen, where, between bushy and wild curls, rested his cock. That stunning thick and long cock that drove him crazy like anything else. Seven inches soft and nine hard, no matter its state, it was always, in a single word, impressive. Such artwork deserved a better frame, something more prime and polished, to emphasize its beauty.

His fingers trailed up his thighs, a feather touch, ending so close to his dick but careful to not touch him. A tease of what was about to come.

“Let’s begin, then.” He took the electric body groomer, of which he was initially terrified, and set a medium length, not too short, just enough to trim a little. Being careful, he trimmed Harry’s pubes. As the dark hair fell to the floor, he could feel his pulse beating a little bit faster, his mouth dry. He loved to worship Harry’s body, both with words and with actions. Harry deserved it. Every single inch of him deserved to be adored and loved, and Draco was more than happy to obligate. Being the one with the privilege to kneel in front of the Saviour of the Wizarding World and watch, touch and love, was all he had ever wanted. It was not about submission; it was about showering Harry with love. Not the shallow and empty way of his adoring fans, but in concrete terms. Not for his name, but for the broken man behind it. Not for his power, but for his heart of gold. Not for his fame and money, but for the simple and loving man he was.

Once he was done, he advanced to the next step. As he applied the pre-shave oil, he stroked Harry’s cock with intent, trying to make him hard. “That feels good…” Said softly the man, head falling back and eyes shuttering close. “Yeah? Can you get hard me for me, love?” Harry chuckled low and dangerous, “Oh, love, I’m always hard for you. By now you should know that.” The timbre of his voice was enough to stir arousal inside his groin, warm and tender. The want of his boyfriend never failed to melt him down. He was helpless when it came to Harry. Just working him to complete hardness, feeling his weight in his hands, was enough to make his own cock twitch with interest, blood slowly flooding between his legs. 

He watched, enchanted, as Harry thickened under his touch, licking his lips unconsciously. Draco cupped his heavy balls, tugging a little bit and getting out of him a low moan. With that, Harry’s cock became of steel. Now, with the stiff nine inches length pointing forward, thick and proud, Draco could proceed. After having rubbed the unscented shaving cream at the base of the shaft and on the ball sack, he switched to the razor blade. With the skin pulled tight by his erection, it was easier to shave the delicate place. His movements were slow and precise. Every few sweeps, he cleaned the blades in a bucket filled with water placed at his side.

It was so intimate the concept of shaving someone in his most private parts. More than kissing, more than sex. It was thrilling and erotic. Or at least that what Draco tried to make of it. Harry usually acted like a kid who did not get the memo. Smearing shaving cream on Draco’s face or telling some stupid crass joke, that always managed to steal a laugh from him. Once, he even smacked his face with his stupid cock, something so out of character for Harry, that leaved Draco gobsmacked, and his expression must have been hilarious because the man almost fell from the chair out of laughter.

He lifted his eyes, meeting Harry’s gaze, so intense and lustful that his veins shivered with desire. Draco was fully hard by now. He could feel his cock pop up between the silk fabric of his nightgown, which was almost completely open, falling from one of his shoulders. He was conscious of how he must have looked and was proud of himself to be able to make Harry hot and bothered. One would have thought it was caused by the whole setting and situation, but Draco had seen that same look in those emerald eyes enough time to know it had mostly to do with him. He was the one to spark the desire in the heart of the so well-loved Golden Boy. One of his biggest achievement in life. 

A last sweep under his balls and he was done. With a wet warm towel, he took great care to clean him from the cream left, managing Harry’s cock like the most precious treasure in the world. Checking his work, he felt his mouth watering at his already impressive boyfriend’s cock, looking even bigger with his pubes trimmed and, shaft and balls perfectly hairless.

“How does it look?” Asked Harry, voice rough and deep with hunger. It sent shivers long all his body. “Magnificent.” He answered honestly, pleased to see how his praise made the man blush. Draco felt his own dick throbbing between his legs. The way his boyfriend could be so adorable and hot at the same time was a real crime. “You flatter me, but I would lie if I said I didn’t like your compliment. Cause I do, a lot.”

And as to prove his point, a drop of precum gathered on the slit. So inviting, that Draco had to restrain himself from licking it away, to finally taste Harry on his tongue. To take him down to the very base, as he so dutifully learned to do. But they were not done. Therefore, he quickly applied the antiseptic and then moved on to the final, and his personal favourite, step: the baby oil. There was not a real motive of why it was. He just liked the way his oiled hands would slide up and down, feeling the smooth just shaved skin.

Having Harry in his hands was always arousing. Draco loved the way he could get out of Harry little moans or deep guttural sounds. The way his lips would be slightly parted away and how he would throw back his head lost in the feeling. If giving Harry pleasure could have been a job, Draco would have happily committed to it.

He lowered the foreskin, uncovering the big bloody head. Their eyes met and the usual kind green eyes were now dark with lust, so intense that he could feel his stare on his skin. He worked his length with slow movements, from base to head, twisting his grip at last and watching as Harry’s breath became heavier. His solid chest falling up and down. His touch was not enough to make him fall apart, his pace too slow to satisfy his lover, but it was enough to work him up. To make him wish for more. He wanted it to be slow and sensual. He wished for them both to taste every single bite of that moment.

Time went by, he was not sure how many minutes passed before Harry broke the silence fallen on them, where only the hot sounds he was making could be heard. “I want to be inside you.” Managed to say Harry with nonchalance, although his voice was thick with hunger and desire. A sly smile tugged the corners of Draco’s mouth. “Music for my ears.”

His hands skimmed on Harry’s strong tights and used them to leverage himself from the floor. Harry muttered a spell under his breath and soon the chair he was sat on transfigured into a loveseat big enough to accommodate both of them.

“Now, this is definitely a more suitable setting for what I’ve got in plan for you.” Mused Draco, straddling the man lap, big hands coming to hold his waist. “And what do you have in mind, if I might ask?” Teased Harry, a playful smile ghosting his lips. “Ride you slow and deep. As long as possible.” He saw the man pupils dilate at his words. “I like the sound of that.” The words were whispered against his lips, just before they met in an unhurried kiss. His hands climbed Harry’s body till finding their place in his messy hair, his long finger interlocking in the curls and tugging just slightly. Harry slipped his hands under Draco’s robe and cupped his arse, squeezing his flesh with intent.

They kissed for what Draco guessed were long minutes. None of them tried to get some kind of friction or contact over their hardness. They just kissed. Long and deep. Like the word had stopped just for them, so they could enjoy every little movement of their mouths and tongues. Harry still tasted of the hot chocolate he had drunk earlier. It was sweet and decadent. His lips were a little bit chapped, but he loved the rough sensation on his skin. It helped to make everything feel more real, not only a dream in Draco’s mind.

He was so lost in their mind-blowing make-out session, that he noticed the oiled finger slipping between his cheeks only when it pressed against his hole, light and teasing. The silent display of wandless magic made his heart skip a beat and his dick throb so hard it hurt.

A little gasp escaped from him, as the fingertip popped through the ring of muscle. Harry took his time before sink all the way to his knuckles and he clenched around his finger, hungry and desperate for more.

“Oh God,” Whispered Harry between a kiss, “You’re so tight.” “Lose me up, then.” He panted out, short-breathed by the never-ending kisses. The momentary lack of oxygen made him light-headed and his whole body soft and pliant. Harry’s body was hot under his and he felt his heart pumping warm-lust blood in every vein, temperature rising at every touch and kiss.

Harry’s mouth moved to his neck, while a second finger stretched him wider. He moaned as he pressed down on Harry’s fingers, almost fucking himself on them.

He felt Harry’s short beard stroking his sensible skin, the man sucked and nibbled on his pulse point and it was almost too much. His hands tightened their holds in Harry’s hair, whose reaction was a deep and hot whimper.

Harry scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him for the biggest part of him if Draco excluded his heart. He could feel his cock oozing precum and wondered if Harry’s was in a similar state. Lost in thought, he jolted against Harry’s body when he pressed down the bundle of nerves inside him. “God, the sounds you make… The hottest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

Praised Harry with a deep voice, that did things for Draco. It made his heart flutter and his core burn with lust and love. 

“Stop with the teasing. Inside me. Now.” A low chuckle echoed in the room. “Teasing?” Enquired Harry, “I’m preparing you.” He saw the mirth in his lover eyes and playful smile. “Every second your cock isn’t inside me it’s teasing.” Green eyes darkened. “The words that come out of that sinful mouth of yours…” He groaned with scorching desire.

Fingers left his body, but Draco had not time to feel empty, as Harry’s cock soon was seated between his buttocks. “Lift.” Instructed Harry and he did as told, standing on his knees and hands-on Harry’s wide shoulders. He let his boyfriend guide him as he lowered himself until he felt Harry’s cock pressing against his entrance. He took a deep breath because no matter how much Harry had fingered him, two fingers were nothing in compare to the real thing.

A hand came to hold him at his waist, soothing him with gentle strokes with his thump. Luckily the head was not the largest part of his cock, so it went rather easily in, but after that, it was all thick hard flesh. They both gasped as he lowered another inch. “You’re so big.” “You’re so tight.” They both moaned at the same time and laughed together at the soft silliness of the moment. “We’ve been through this, dear. It’s not me who’s tight, it’s your cock that stupidly big.” His voice came out a little strained but talking while being fucked by a dick as big as Harry’s, was not an easy feature.

“Sorry.” “For what? For ruining me for every other man or for having deprived me of this asshole destroyer for years? You need to be more specific, love.” Harry’s laugh was cut off as Draco sank another couple of inches. “You’re impossible.” Muttered the man, whose dick throbbed inside him, telling how much the man enjoyed their little banter. “You love it.”

After the initial stretch, he got to enjoy the slow descent. Hot, thick and hard flesh, skin so smooth it felt divine against his sensible entrance. The sensation of Harry’s freshly shaved dick sliding deep inside him was, as always, glorious. The contrast between the silky skin and the roughness of his hardness was maddening. He bit down his lip, as he finally seated in Harry’s lap, feeling the tingling of his pubes under his perineum. 

“You’re so warm around me… It’s like my dick it’s going to melt.” Breathed Harry, his voice full of wonder and lust. “That would be a real tragedy.” He said with a smirk, clenching his walls against the nine inches of heaven. “If you don’t start to ride me this instant, I’m going to fuck you hard and deep. Until you cry.” Threatened in a poor attempt Harry, which had Draco smile like the devil he was. “While it sounds amazing, that’s not what we’re doing today.”

Just like that, he slid up the long slick shaft and back down with exasperating slowness. They put aside the bickering and the only sounds filling the room were the heavy breaths and little moan escaping from their lips. Harry let him pick the pace and just accompanying his movements with small thrusts of his hips. They were in perfect sync and the world disappeared for the time being. Harry’s face was buried in his chest, leaving sloppy kisses on his burning skin. Where had his glasses gone? Another display of wandless magic. Had Harry even noticed, or did he just do it without realizing? And why did he find all that so irresistible?

With half-lidded eyes, Draco watched the man he loved getting lost in the pleasure, wrapping around them like a warm blanket. Pride swelled in his chest as he was the one who could render one of the most powerful wizards mad with lust. He made sure to make it good for Harry, maintaining a constant rhythm and squeezing around him every time he sunk low to the very base, obtaining in return the hottest of sounds.

He had almost forgotten about his own cock, throbbing between his legs, until Harry’s hand made its way between their bodies, grabbing his dick and stroking with matching speed. With that, Draco’s mind went dizzy with pleasure. The touch on his desperate dick and the way Harry’s stroked at every thrust his sweet spot, all of that at an incredibly slow pace, was delicious. Like drinking in little sips the most expensive of wines, getting unhurriedly drunk, until the last drop of fluid pleasure was gone.

Time went by, and later on, Draco would have been impressed by both of them to discover they managed to go on for almost half an hour. Half an hour of delightful time-consuming sensual sex. No wonder, though, cause their speed had been so leisurely that for a moment he thought it would have not been enough to take Harry over the edge.

Draco savoured every second, every spark of pleasure provided by Harry’s cock rubbing against his bundle of nerves. Their speed gave him the chance to enjoy the burning feeling of his orgasm building in his groin, slowly increasing to the point of no return.

“Harry, I’m about to come,” He panted out, eyes closed, back arched to achieve a better angle. “Good, I’m close too. So close, just a few more thrusts and I’m coming too.” Without a word, just following the need of their bodies, their rhythm became slightly faster, and that was enough to make him come all over Harry’s hand and body with a loud cry of pleasure. He rode his orgasm till the last drop, tightening around Harry so firmly that he came right after him, with deep thrusts, filling him with hot come.

They both went limp, tired by their performance and dazed by their orgasms. They were sweaty and sticky, but Draco did not care. He nuzzled Harry’s neck and kissed him there, as a hand came to stroke his back with soothing touches. Even if they took their sweet time, they still were panting, so they stood in silence for a couple of minutes, catching their breaths and cuddling.

“Wow.” Breathed stunned Harry and it made him chuckle into his neck. “Always so eloquent.” He teased, feeling a tender smile tugging his lips. “It’s not my fault if you rode me stupid.” Bit back his boyfriend, pressing a kiss against his temple. A gesture so simple and innocent, after all they did, but that it made him blush nonetheless.

“By the way, do you know where my glasses went? I think I vanished them but I’m not sure where.” He could feel Harry squeeze his eyes in an attempt to see but miserably failing. “No idea, but here’s a deal: if you take a quick shower with me to clean us from all the stickiness and then have a long relaxing bath with me, I’m going to help to find them.” He knew he could have asked for something more selfish, and his Slytherin side was a little disappointed, but the afterglow always made him sappy and cuddly, besides, it was all his well-fucked brain could think of. “I don’t see why I should say no. Deal.”

With strength coming from his hard Auror training, Harry stood up, holding Draco with strong hands under his thighs, still half-hard and balls deep inside him. He made his way to the shower, where he took care of him this time. Cleaning him from every single drop of come he had all over and inside him. Another little ritual of them, after he took care of Harry, they would reverse roles, letting Harry care for him instead. It never failed to melt his heart, the way Harry was so gentle and sweet, plastering little kisses on his face and shoulder as he washed him. The way he would prepare the bath just how he liked it, scorching hot water, lavender bath salts and a lot of bubbles.

Held against his chest with strong protective arms, soaking in the bathtub, Draco did not feel the need to hear those three words, because sometimes actions were louder than words. But he did feel the need to say them to Harry, to let him know how much he appreciated him. How much he loved him. 

“Thank you, Harry.” He whispered with his eyes closed, sounding content and satisfied. “For what, love?” “For always taking care of me.” He answered and when Harry spoke, he could hear the tender smile on his lips. “I love taking care of you, just the way you take care of me.” “I love you, of course, I’m going to take care of you. You and your stupid prick.” Harry laughed and it did not go unnoticed to Draco the way his cock twitched against his back. “My stupid prick and I love you too.” “You better do, or next time I’m going to shave you all clean. Every single one of your body hairs.” “No, you wouldn’t. You love my hairy ass just as much I love yours.” Replied with a calm voice his lover, pressing a kiss on his head. “You’re right, I wouldn’t. But you know I love bickering about meaningless stuff. It gets me going.” He admitted shamelessly. “It gets me hot too, love.” “I can feel that.” He wiggled between Harry’s legs, stroking his cock with his lower back. “Stop the teasing, you little shit.” Warned Harry. “Or what, big boy?” Challenged Draco.

If they had asked Draco which one, he preferred between shaving Harry and bickering with him, he would probably have chosen the second. He would ended up being fucked in both, but the bickering was just a little more fun. His favourite ritual. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Let me know if you like it, darlings xoxo 💋


End file.
